the_dragon_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Untamed
The Beast Within 'During the War' The Untamed contributed greatly to the offensive side of the war. They were extremely fierce warriors with strong wills and no fear. Many found them very difficult to face for their attitude alone. Their battlecries and ferocity struck fear into their opponents hearts. The Untamed contributed greatly to creating weaponry and armor as well, being a nation of battle primarily in any case. Because the Untamed have animalistic traits, they often had super strength and speed, making them much more of a challenge than they already were. Untamed enjoy battle, driving them ever forward through the war without their forces losing morale. 'Appearance' Untamed vary in appearance. They are 'beastfolk' in that they are humanoids that take on the properties of various animals. Some Untamed appear human with animal parts, while others may just look like their animal counterpart all together walking as a bipedal. The animals they take the form of upon birth depends on their parents forms, most always being a type of carnivore or omnivore. Herbivores among the Untamed are very rare. They are viewed as soft and rarely are aloud into army ranks. The Untamed are beastfolk also for the simple reason they can take on a complete animal form. The form they take reflects their bipedal form. A cat-like Untamed with stripes for instance may turn into a tiger. The animals they shift into take on larger forms of the actual animal. This sometimes helps other races distinguish an Untamed from any other beast in the wilderness. The beast form may be used freely at any time and without strain. Untamed generally do not use Beast forms except for battle and hunting, as their bipdeal forms have proven to be more practical in daily life- particularly the fact they have thumbs in bipedal form. 'Customs and Etiquette' Customs Untamed do not discriminate in male or female. Both are trained to be fierce warriors and fight equally on the battlefield. Their system of respect is honor-based. Untamed gain honor through acts of great bravery, battle, and hunting. Because of this, scientists and philosphers are few in their culture as most prefer to fight instead. Marriage in this culture is somewhat complicated. Males interested in a female must present proof of honor to the family of said-female through some sort of battle-trophy. If they are accepted, they may then ask the female's hand. Females rarely propose in this culture, as they tend to go off their animal sides where males seek females. Untamed are free to persue any profession they desire when they come of age, however every one of them is trained in combat until then. It is customary for all Untamed to have skill in battle so they can fight and defend themselves in any case. Rite of Passage At 14 years of age, Untamed are required to pass their coming of age cerimony to be considered full fledged men or women in the village. They are taken through a portal to Pandemonium- a hellish place deep underground filled with many beasts. Normally only groups of strong warriors traverse this place. However during this trial, the young are escorted by a senior to a more tame area where they are to fight as a group against an Ifrit. The senior warrior does not help unless someone is in fatal danger, however if they step in, the young challenger is considered to have failed their test. Behavior and Ranks The Untamed run on a monarchy system. The king is a very strong warrior and expected to always lead the way to battle. They believe one cannot expect their troops to follow if their king does not lead. Below the king are placed warriors with the most honor among the people. The heirarchy then trickles down like so, the most honorable in higher placement above others. At any events, higher ranks are invited to sit, eat, and so forth first. Lower ranks are to respect their superiors, listening when addressed and bow their heads when necessary. 'The Lost City' The Lost City is the home and pride of the Untamed. Massive walls surround the entire city which is set on an endless grassy plane. The plane dips low and high into the mountains. A river flows off to the side, pouring into a glittering lake in the distance. Around the planes are lush forests containing all sorts of beasts for hunting and taming. Inside the city, the castle sits in the center, everything else flowing out from it. From shops to homes, all trickling down to the intimidating gates of the city. There is much plant life growing inside the city, from trees to grass, and cobblestone paths weaving through their ever-green city.